


Wait

by edenbound



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, Sex, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lies awake waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

She's awake when he comes back. Not that she intended to wait up for him, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she closed her eyes, she thought of her John lying in the hospital, bloodied and full of shrapnel. It's not that she's so very sure that it will happen again, or that anything like it will necessarily happen, but she worries all the same. It's the part of a wife, after all, she thinks -- and bitterly, for just a second, thinks about Irene Adler and her strong capableness and her freedom, the way she could keep up with the two men and even, sometimes, run rings around them.

But really, that isn't what she wants. She wants to be the one waiting for John when he comes in, the one he comes to bed with -- perhaps, one day, children...

"You should have gone to sleep," John says, when she sits up and lights the candle for him as he comes in. She shakes her head.

"I hardly meant to wait up. I just couldn't sleep."

"Perhaps I can help," he says, with a little smile, and she smiles back and pulls the covers back to let him, reaches up to draw him close.

"I am sure you can," she says, and they're both smiling when they kiss. His hands are cold on her skin, but she catches them and holds them against her stomach to warm them.

"I am so glad to be home," he says, barely more than a whisper, his hands slipping out of hers and to her hips, to her legs.

"I am glad you're home," she whispers back, smiling, running her fingers through his hair and opening to him, letting him in close, letting him push inside her.

She needn't stay awake waiting for him -- she knows, she knows he will always come home. She trusts him. She knows that his bond with Holmes will always have him following after the detective, but she trusts him to come back, to be safe. To come home to her, because Holmes can't give him a tenth of what he needs.

But this is scarcely a bad reward for waiting.


End file.
